A fork lift truck is known that comprises a power unit comprising an operator's compartment, a battery compartment, and a motor compartment. A battery in the battery compartment supplies power to a traction motor, which is located in the motor compartment and connected to a “driven wheel”. If the driven wheel “slips” during operation of the truck, drive efficiency is reduced and excessive wear of the driven wheel occurs.